Inuyasha stoires
by edward6234
Summary: These are just some little story lines I came up with for Inuyasha when I was in study hall a few years ago. I know some are bad really bad and there’s not a lot of details in them but some parts are funny and playful so I thought why not here?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary These are just some little story lines I came up with for Inuyasha when I was in study hall a few years ago. I know some are bad really bad and there's not a lot of details in them but some parts are funny and playful so I thought I would put them all on here together and just play around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi, however, Rumiko Takahashi does not own my sister Becky and neither do I But I have more claim then the author but really my parents own her! (at least till she's 18 then she is the worlds SO look out!!!!!!!!!)**

**Side note: I really don't know how everything works on here yet so most of my stuff are going to be some really long 1 shots for now! Sorry!! I hope to learn how the add ch. Thing works soon!!**

**Inuyasha story 1 **

**One day at Kagome's. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to get her things to go back and fight Naroku for the Jewel of four souls. (Kagome walks in ….[the clock on the wall says 4:55 but its an hour early and Kagome doesn't know]).**

**Kagome: Inuyasha have you seen my … (she looks up to see him playing with her cat again) How many times so I have to tell you, **_**Leave **_my cat alone!!?

Inuyasha: (still holding the cat as Kagome yells) I'm not hurting any one. Leave _me _alone!

Kagome: (looks up at the clock 5:00pm) Oh! SHOOT! I'm late it's 5 and I still have to go to the store!!! ….. Inuyasha quick help me find my coat! (She yells and franticly looks around the house for the coat)

Inuyasha: (Puts down the cat, looks straight at Kagome and glares) You want _**my **_help finding your coat because you're late for something? I have been waiting for over an hour for you to get ready and you're LATE for something _else_!!!!??? (still glaring)

Kagome: Look I have a very important meeting and it started at 5:00, plus it's a 10 minute run from here SO help me so I can go! Then when I get back we can leave. (she says glaring back at him)

[Kagome and Inuyasha stand there for 2 minutes glaring at each other … she looks at the clock again]

Kagome: No !!! Oh, I'm so Late (looks franticly for the coat)

Inuyasha: (stands up looks at the table) Kagome … umm isn't this your coat here? (Kagome runs in puts the coat on and runs out the door) …….. You're welcome!!…… (under his breath he says..)…. Stupid.

Kagome: (having heard what he said as she walked out the door running down the hall and yells back to him) SIT!!!! (Inuyasha falls 'crashing' to the floor)

[Kagome runs down to the building for the meeting and sees the clock on the wall throw the window (it says 4:20) and the sign on the door tells her the meeting was moved to Sunday]

Kagome: (stares blankly at the door) ……. Crap! (she sighs turns and runs back home) Now I have to apologize and go demon hunting. _Great _and I had just got out the last of the demon blood from my school cloths!!!

[Inuyasha is waiting again on the floor still playing with that cat. Kagome walks in again]

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! …………….SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Inuyasha 2

Kagome just got done watching a commercial about how people can't lie when they are talking in their sleep. She sees Inuyasha sleeping in her living room, she gets an idea! Walking over she starts talking to him trying not to wake him but to see if he will talk back.

Kagome: Hey …..Inuyasha ……..Can you hear me?

Inuyasha: muummmhhhmm (he mumbles in his sleep) Yes I can. ……

Kagome: Umm ……Inuyasha ……….(gets very shy and nervous) Do you love me!?

Inuyasha: muummmhhhmm Yes I do! Mhmmumm

Kagome: More than any one in the world?

Inuyasha: muummmmhhhmm Yes more than anything …. Muummhhm

Kagome: (Smiles widely) More then Kikyo? Who is really dead anyway (thinks out load to herself)

Inuyasha: muummmhhhmm Yes more than Kikyo …. Dead! Muummm

Kagome: Great!! (She squealed) Do you love me more than anything?

Inuyasha: Muummm Yes ….. Muummm Yes I do …. I love you! Muuhumm

Kagome: Oh goodie!!! I love you too Inuyasha! Ok go back into your deep sleep. No more questions. (she got up and started to walk away…..)

Inuyasha: (Still asleep and still talking) Muummm Thank you my lovely bowl of Ramon! I love you more than anything and _**anyone**_!

Kagome: HUH!????? (Forgetting he was sleeping she gets very angry at Inuyasha) HOW DARE YOU ….. YOU, ………YOU ….._OH_……… SIT, SIT, _**SIT!!! **_

Inuyasha: (Crashes from the couch and deep into the floor, waking up as Kagome continues to yell SIT. He has no idea what happened?????) Ka ….. Go …..Me….??????? Will …. You ….STOP!!???? (She stops only to yell at him more.)

Kagome: How dare you! I mean you are RUDE and a JERK and I _hate _you! I never want you to talk to me again!!

Inuyasha: (He still has no idea what she's talking about gets deeply upset when she said she hated him for something he didn't know what he had done???) Kagome!!?? Wait I don't even know what I did?? I'm sorry did I hurt you or something ?? (trying to remember anything that he did that would have upset her??) Was it that I fell asleep? Oh I'm sorry really ?? Kagome what did I do! Please don't hate me!! (he begged)

Kagome: How could you not ….(she tried to interrupt but when he said sleep she stopped remembering he was dreaming, probably about a bowl of Ramon. His favorite.) …. Oh ..umm ….Never mind it was …… nothing (she smiled shyly)

Inuyasha: (more confused then before) Whoa, Whoa, **WHOA**! Wait what do you mean _Never mind? _My head is just been pounded into the ground and you say never mind??!!! What is that? ……NO tell me why I was so rudely punished for… if it was _NOTHING?!_

Kagome: Well …..um …. (she started to rush through her explanation) See I heard that when people talk in their sleep they can't lie and I saw you sleeping and asked you things and well ….. I forgot you were also dreaming and got made and ….. Then you reminded me you were asleep so I realized you were probably dreaming about Ramon so …….Opps I'm sorry ok!!

Inuyasha: (Blinked with confusion with her quick explanation) So wait. You asked me what in my sleep? And I said What?? And that's why I was crashed into the floor?!!?

Kagome: Yeah, yeah it's not like it was the first time I said "sit" (He crashed into the floor because she slipped and said it again) OH! Opps …… Oh So Sorry!!!

Inuyasha: (whining to himself still on the floor) Why does she so this to me!!

Kagome: (still worrying about the slip up she made) Oh…. I'm umm sorry Inuyasha!! It won't happen again I promise!!

[Not even a week later Inuyasha came to get Kagome after one of her tests and she was sitting on the couch with a odd look on her face. (like she wanted to talk) She patted the seat beside her for Inuyasha to come and sit down]

Kagome: Inuyasha! Come sit with me …..(He crashed to the floor again she slipped) Oh ! Oh, Oh Sorry Really I didn't mean too! Sorry Inuyasha!

* * *

Inuyasha 3

Kikyo is Inuyasha's love before Kagome. She was dead but now she was reincarnated into a clay body, She needs souls of the dead to stay alive and sometimes tries to kill Kagome for hers or tries to kill Inuyasha so he can go to hell with her. Inuyasha is now stuck between the tow loves of his life. Now Inuyasha is fighting with Kagome about how he can't just say how he feels about her but in the past he could say anything to Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Its not my fault. I just can't ….tell you (stumbling over his words) I'm not saying I hate you I don't hate you!! I ….. umm …… I just can't ….say …. That I well …..

Kagome: Oh Just let it go. We all know you have _no _problems saying _anything _to _**Her! **_Even when she _tried _to KILL you. You love her. …. Well I don't care! (she shot at him) I don't want to hear that You love her any more ok so………. Leave me alone!!!

Inuyasha: (still trying to say that he loves Kagome but always starts the same way until he gets all chocked up) Listen I know that I love …. Kikyo, and I will never forget her but ….. I ……umm ….. I …. Oh I just can't ……Ok ..I can't !! Crap!

Kagome: (getting angry and hurt) Oh see You just can't **stop **saying that can _YOU_! We _**all **_know how you feel about _**her**_, but what about **ME**! Tell me how you feel about _me_!!

(Kagome was getting more upset as Kikyo walked out from the forest behind Kagome)

Inuyasha: (Seeing Kikyo before Kagome) What are you doing here!??

Kagome: (confused and angry) What? What do you mean, I am trying…… (Kikyo moves and puts her hand on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome jumps slightly and moves away angry)

Kikyo: He was talking to me and I will not answer.

Kagome: What are _you _doing here …… Just go always!

Kikyo: I said I wouldn't answer that and I am not leaving! I came for a reason.

Kagome: (remembering the last time Kikyo came around she tried to kill Inuyasha and then herself, she was getting very angry) You can't just kill us I won't let you !

Inuyasha: I won't let you hurt her! (Kagome wounded who he was talking to and then got more angry)

Both girls turn to him: Stay out of this!

Kikyo: Don't be so ridiculous. I'm not going to kill you! Not here, not now. It's not your destiny to die here.

Kagome: Destiny, fate, Ha I don't believe in destiny to rule _my _life and what would destiny and fate mean to _You_. You are _**dead! **_

Kikyo: I am dead and that's why I know more about destiny and fate then you. It was my fate to die just as it will be yours to die some other day.

Kagome: Yeah well at least I'm not going to be some dead girl that can't let go! (the two girls keep fighting for a while and neither of them noticed the demon that came in and started to fight Inuyasha, a fight was nothing new to either of them so the sounds didn't break through their anger for each other)

Inuyasha: Hey! …..stop it ….. (yelling at the demon as they fight) Why you …… _GIRLS _a little help, you know when your done **MAYBE**!!???

Both girls: It's in his forehead!! (looking at the demon for a second to help Inuyasha and then started fighting again themselves)

Kagome: Why do you think he still wants anything to do with _you_. After all, you _**did **_try to kill him Right!??

Kikyo: If I remember you tried to kill him before as well right,!? Why should he be with you over me, you don't even belong here? He _loves _me!

Kagome: For one thing I was possessed I had nothing to do with wanting to kill him, **unlike **_you_. And for another thing you are _DEAD _and I'm alive he can't be with _you_!!!!!!

Kikyo: Yes that may be true but does he love you. (at this point the demon is dead and Inuyasha is relaxing up in a tree just waiting for the girls to stop fighting now) Lets find out if he really loves you. (she pulls out her bow and arrow quickly to shoot her spiritual powers at Kagome and when it hits her it vanished, Kagome felt nothing.)

Kagome: You shot me with spiritual energy?! What was that going to do, Kill me??!! Ha!

Inuyasha: Kikyo what did you do to Kago…. (he stops and turns to see Kagome fall and hit the ground) KAGOME!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo: Ha, ha, ha, ha looks like it did work after all.

Inuyasha: (runs over to Kagome to see what happened) What did you do?! Tell me _**NOW!**_

Kikyo: No, she wanted to know if you truly loved her so you figure it out. If you love her she will live, if you don't ….. well I think you understand. Your feelings will determine her fate here today!

Inuyasha: Kikyo _why _are you doing _**this**_??!! …..Stop it **now**!!! …………..How do I fix _this_??!! (Kagome still laying limp in his arms and he yells at Kikyo)

Kikyo: I can not help you anymore now. It is up to you and her destiny to either save or not. (She slowly walks out into the forest the way she came, leaving Kagome in his arms)

Inuyasha: (slowly falls to the ground with Kagome protectively in his arms) Oh man …… What do I do??! … please …….. I can't loose her… Please … Kagome wake up come on …….. Kagome?? Umm …..…. I'm sorry Kagome …wake up…… I love you I do please wake up!!!! (He leans down to kiss her as he begs her to wake)

Kagome: (slowly starts to wake up and as she sits up she looks into Inuyasha's eyes) …………………….. _**SIT**_!

Inuyasha: (Falls with a crash and a smile) She's ok!

* * *

Inuyasha 4 (Becky's story)

Shippo is a little fox demon kid. He travels with Inuyasha and them all. He is a big chicken when it comes to other demons though. Inuyasha is always picking on him for being so scared. Every thing scares him but when he needs to be, he is brave enough to fight for his friends. He is also my sister Becky's favorite character.

[Becky is My little sister (only 2 years younger) She asked me to make a story with her and Shippo together and this is what became of it!! Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!]

Shippo: I hope we don't run into trouble today!

Inuyasha: Oh come on Shippo! What are you scared of ? You _are _a demon after all!! Right !!??

Kagome: Inuyasha! Leave him alone. He's just a kid! (she turns to comfort Shippo) It's ok! You know what ever comes we can get through it right.?!

Shippo: (trying to be brave) Yeah… I, …I know. I can handle it.

Kagome: Yes you can! (turns to Inuyasha glaring) Isn't that right _Inuyasha! _!!?

Inuyasha: (in fear of a "sit") Yeah sure, of course.

Kagome: Good now lets keep moving!

Both boys: Ok lets go.

[Some where in the distance they hear a scream from a young girl]

Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha did you hear that!!?? Go help that poor girl!

Inuyasha: No way! I'm not going to get involved in something that has nothing to do with me! NO!!

Shippo: Oh!!…. We _have _to do something to help her!!! …. (he takes off running to help)

Kagome: Shippo!!! No. wait for us!!! ….. Wait!!!!

Inuyasha: OH crap!! Great now I have to go save that kid….. (Kagome runs after Shippo as Inuyasha starts to grumble about it as she runs) …… Hey get back here Kagome!

[Shippo runs into see this young girl trapped in a tree with a demon trying to attack her.]

Shippo: Oh NO!!! Leave her alone! ……. I mean it!!! Fox fire (one of his tricks and powers for fighting , he hit's the demon)

Demon: Ha, ha are you talking to me?!! You little fox?? **You **want to fight _ME_!!! (he grinned at Shippo)

Shippo: Oh! ….. Ummm ……. You just leave her alone…(he stuttered)

Inuyasha: Shippo You idiot!! COME BACK HERE!!!!

[Inuyasha and Kagome rush in and fight the demon while Shippo tries to get the girl and save her from the tree]

Demon: Ha you think a half-demon and a young girl could stop me?!! HA, HA ,ha , ha !!! Don't waist my time! You pests!!

Inuyasha: Ok that's enough talk from the big and ugly lets fight then.

Kagome: Pests ….who are you calling a pests, you were the one picking on a little girl.

Shippo: Hold on I'm coming! Just don't move ok.

Girl: Umm …. Ok just hurry………….. its really _HIGH _(she doesn't like heights at all)

Shippo: (he climbs the tree to the girl) Hi my names Shippo, I'm here to help save you!

Girl: (she is hugging the tree and hiding her face not looking to see him) Oh my name is Becky and I don't know where I am, how I got here or why that thing was after me.??? I am so scared!!! (She looks up to see his face surprised) Oh …..Oh I know YOU!!! Your Shippo!!!

Shippo: (a little confused) Yes that's what I said, that's my name?? Are you ok??

Becky: No, no I mean I watch your show , well its really Inuyasha's show but I like you better!!

Shippo: what's a "show" and how did you watch me on it? ……… Oh wait did you say you like me more then Inuyasha!!!?? (Very shocked and happy about this)

Becky: It's a TV show that my sister LOVES!!!! that or ummm this show …..Oh wait does that mean I'm in the show (Very worried and shocked) How do I get home!!????

[Inuyasha and Kagome come in after killing the demon and stand under the big tree]

Kagome: Inuyasha did you have to stab that thing so many times, _after _it was **dead**!!??

Inuyasha: Well he pissed me off. I got very mad OK!!?

Kagome: *Sighs* that's fine but _27 times _after he was clearly _**dead**_!!! That's a bit much don't you think?!!

[Inuyasha gets Shippo and the girl (Becky) out of the tree and back to Kagome]

Inuyasha: Ok are you the girl who screamed?!! Great lungs by the way, even they heard you.

Becky: **WOW**!!! You are Inuyasha my sister like _LOVES _you. Wow!!!

Inuyasha: (Very shocked and confused) Ok who are you and how is it that you and your sister know who I am???!!!! ……………………….And she what !!!!!!

Shippo: They watch you on a TV show but _she _likes _me _better then you (sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha) **I'm **better then _you_!! (Inuyasha growls at Shippo) Ok! I'm done!

Kagome: Oh your from the future too! Did you come through the well?

Becky: You are Kagome, Inuyasha loves you! (Kagome looks at Inuyasha and he looks back at her then they both look away shyly but still smile) No there was no well I just remember thinking how cool it would be to see Shippo then a flash and Here I AM!! Then that thing came and well ….. Then Shippo come to save me!!!!!

Inuyasha: So then just think about going _HOME _then DUH!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha be nice. I'm sure with the demon attacking her she couldn't think straight.

Inuyasha: Wrong!! You don't _belong _here and clearly you **can't **handle being here! If you think _HE _can protect you then think again. He is scared of _**everything**_……… and why is it that you like **him**????!!!!

Both Shippo and Becky: HEY that's not _NICE_!!

Inuyasha: WOW!! ……….. Creepy!

Becky: I like him because he is so _cute_, sweet, kind, and _**YOU'RE **_so rude, mean, _violent_, and two-timing!! But my sister _**loves **_you I'm not sure why!!!???

Inuyasha: WHAT?!! I'm **NOT**!! ……….AND WHO the _hell _is your sister and how does she _**love **_me??????!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha relax, it's a TV fan-girl crush and besides you should be nice to her. She can leave when she wants to!

Shippo: You are just mad because Becky likes me better!!

Inuyasha: Fine what eve, but when she does leave then **we**__have work to do!!!


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N: I was trying to test the adding a new chapter thing. When ever I did it before it never worked, hopefully this time it will!!

I know there aren't a lot of people that read or at least review or anything to this story so that is why I chose it for this test, sorry for those of you who may have thought this was a new part to the story just to see an author's note.

Anyway I hope it works and if it does then new chapters for some old stories and new stories a like!!


End file.
